Breakthrough
by vashluver1
Summary: Vash came back and Meryl and Millie are celebrating at the local karaoke bar. Rule number 1: never call Meryl a square! Vash never read the rulebook.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or Hope 7 Breakthrough.**

**I'm back with another songfic! Don't you guys love me? Crickets chirp in the background... FINE! Be that way. I feel so unloved. Anyway! I hope you like this! It takes place after the series. Vash is back and the girls celebrate by getting drunk! Ok... _Millie _celebrates by getting drunk and Meryl sits at the table drinking her usual boring tea. I'm rambling and I don't want to give it all away in an author's note! R&R people!**

* * *

"Your so boring, Insurance Girl!" observed a not yet drunk Vash.

Meryl glared at him. "I am not boring, Mr. Vash!"

"Could you please stop calling me that?" he asked while looking down sadly, upset that even after all this time, she still insisted on being...

"I'm just trying to be professional and do my job!" she closed her eyes and lifted her chin up proudly. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked sharply.

An already intoxicated Millie drunkenly staggered to the arguing couple and slurred, "I don't know 'bout him Sempai but I think y' should lighten' up a little."

"Lighten up, Millie?! Lighten up?!" Meryl snapped.

"Yeah, shortie. I have never seen you take a sip of good ole alcohol in the couple of years that I have known you. Do you have an allergy or something?" Vash asked and smirked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do not! Alcohol is a disgusting substance and I have no idea how you can consume it! If your idea of lightening up is getting completely wasted, I'd rather be a square."

"Then you don't have to change at all! Isn't that great?" Vash grinned. 'I love getting her so worked up.'

You could practically see the steam coming out of Meryl's ears and her face turning beet red. Millie backed away anticipating the explosion that never came.

Meryl sighed suddenly becoming dangerously calm. "So," she started while slowly walking towards Vash who gulped and got ready to run. "You think I'm a square?" Her eyes narrowed. Vash knew better than to answer that question. "You know what I was famous for in high school?" Meryl asked quietly.

Vash shook his head slowly, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"I was the all time party girl. I was at every party worth being at and in the center of the attention of everybody who's anybody. I was famous for having fun _without _getting drunk!"

Vash bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing. 'Meryl? In the center of attention? Yeah right!'

"I stopped being who I wanted to be when I got into college thinking that I had to get serious to succeed. I was right. I got a fantastic job and made great friends. Then... I met you. With you _and _Millie, I knew I had to be the responsible one. When we met Wolfwood, I thought some of the weight would be lifted from my shoulders. I was obviously wrong. So I had to work harder to keep 3 irresponsible adults in check. Try doing that all by yourself. Having fun isn't really going to be your top priority."

She smiled evilly while still walking towards him making him hit the wall. Her smile grew into a mischievous grin when he realized he was trapped. "I AM NOT A SQUARE!!!" she exclaimed into his alarmed face.

When she was done, he relaxed. "Prove it," was all he said.

Millie looked from Meryl to Vash blinking and not exactly comprehending anything but the fact that Meryl's face was just inched from Vash's. She wondered what Meryl would do if she pushed her into Vash. Millie didn't have any time to do anything because Meryl turned on her heel, advanced to a woman readying herself to sing onstage, snatched the her microphone ("Hey!"), and stepped onto the stage.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" she declared. The stubborn, determined woman picked up a guitar and began her song...

"If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it.  
Nobody else with me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect.  
Just you wait and see

Woh, woh, I'm gonna break through.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do.  
Woh, woh, we'll go without you.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy having fun.  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy!"

Vash grinned. 'Did she write this song or is she just singing it?' he thought to himself. The bar patrons turned their attention to the woman singing on the stage.

"If there's a key to the state of joy, I'm gonna find it.  
No one can keep me out of the sun.  
And when the winds are to come, I'll never mind it.  
There was never a doubt  
Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die.  
In an hour, by an hour I'll be fine.  
I'll be all right!

Woh, woh, I'm gonna break through.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do.  
Woh, woh, we'll go without you.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy having fun.  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy!"

Everyone in the bar cheered and whistled. Millie looked around, her eyesight fuzzy. 'Wow... lot of people...'

Vash walked up to her. "She's good isn't she?" he asked Millie.

"Uh huh..." Millie nodded her head slowly.

"Cause I have the power to change my life from day I die.  
In an hour, by an hour I'll be fine.  
I'll be all right.

Woh, woh, I'm gonna break through.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do.  
Woh, woh, we'll go without you.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy having fun.  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy!

If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it.  
Nobody else with me, it's been around this lousy day until it's perfect.  
Just you wait and see!

Woh, woh, I'm gonna break through.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do.  
Woh, woh, we'll go without you.  
I'm gonna have some fun.  
That's what I'm gonna do  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy having fun.  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
Don't follow me.  
I'm too busy!"

Meryl stuck a pose and smiled. She jumped off the stage and lost her balance. Vash was there in a second. He looked down at her in his arms and set her down steadily.

"So?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"You've proved it!" he grinned happily. They stood there smiling at each other. "Well?" Vash started. "Aren't you going to get that drink?" he asked referring to the alcohol.

"No." The short woman walked away and Vash followed her.

"Why n-"

"NO!"

"Fine. Evil short no fun stiff SQUARE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Meryl ran after the tall blonde idiot who was, at the moment, screaming like a little girl and running from death by insurance girl.

A tall brunette sighed and shook her head. "They are hopeless..." Millie mumbled. "Ugh... where's my teddy bear? My head hurts..."

* * *

**Yay! That was fun! Please review! I like reviews! She throws 1,000,000,000 $100 bills into the air and the anticipated 1,000,000,000 reviewers come swarming in.**


End file.
